


LacewoodShipping #1

by Emerald_sensei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, First Time Sex, Plot Twist, Some French language, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sensei/pseuds/Emerald_sensei
Summary: Serena (female player, age 18) goes to the Pokémon Lab in Lumiose, expecting to visit Professor Sycamore for a little while.





	LacewoodShipping #1

“Serena! It’s good to see you again,” said the handsome professor who greeted her when she opened the door to the lab.

“Hi, Professor,” she replied, sounding gloomy.

“What’s the matter, mon cher?” Professor Sycamore’s face dropped from an affectionate grin to a concerned frown.

“I think Calem hates me,” she said with a sigh.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Sycamore soothed. “It’s possible that he’s only jealous.”

“What could he be so jealous of?” Serena asked, somewhat frustrated. “Does he think I’m a stronger trainer than him or something?”

Sycamore hesitated, then said in a slightly chilly tone, “That, or he could be upset that you have every man in Kalos looking at you.” She saw something that she didn’t recognize flash in the professor’s eyes.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Sycamore drew closer and lifted her chin so that she was forced to look into his deep blue eyes.

“Noticed... what?” She tried not to let her discomfort show.

“Mon cher, you have infatuated young Calem.”

Serena blushed when she realized it was true. Of  _ course _ Calem had a crush on her! That must have been why he’d been acting strange. “Oh, wow… I had no idea,” she admitted.

“Have you noticed that Lysandre has changed his attitude toward the five of you? How he seems more at ease?” Sycamore went on. “He respects you. Not only as the person who proved him wrong and saved his life, but as a woman. I have seen the way he looks at you. How he treats you differently than your friends.”

Serena stayed thoughtfully silent. She  _ had  _ vaguely noticed some of the things the professor was pointing out, but she never really thought about it until now.

“Serena... you are such a beautiful, talented young woman,” Sycamore complemented meaningfully. “I’m not surprised everyone wants to get to know you.”

“Not everyone…” She was thinking about the professor’s female lab assistant and the Team Flare scientist girls. They all hated her, it seemed.

“You don’t understand what I mean, ma belle _. _ Even I have been paying close attention to you,” he admitted.

She was too overwhelmed to comprehend what Sycamore was actually saying. She watched his lips move and heard his soothing voice, but was not listening to his words. “Um, Professor…” she mumbled. “What are you…?”

“Serena,” Sycamore said quietly. “Forgive me.” He seemed to be searching her face for a sign of emotion.

“F-for what?”

“For having secret feelings,” Sycamore sighed, resting his forehead on Serena’s shoulder. “For one of my students.”

“Oh, um, it’s okay,” she said automatically, concentrating more on keeping her breathing steady than the conversation. The way the professor was acting was making her feel increasingly nervous.

“Is it?” Sycamore asked softly.

“I-it’s fine… I forgive you.” She felt sorry for him, and she felt guilty for not realizing what effect she was having on the people around her.

Sycamore lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes again. “Serena..” 

“Yes, Professor?” she answered.

“Call me Augustine,” he said.

“O-okay, um, yes, Augustine?”

“Forgive me for being disrespectful, but—” he murmured.

“It’s okay, Professor,” Serena interrupted. “I mean, Augustine... I-it’s my fault. I should’ve—”

“Yes, it  _ is _ your fault,” Sycamore said. He gently pushed her backward and trapped her between himself and the wall. “For being so...” he trailed off and started to unbutton the top of her shirt.

“No!” Serena flinched away. “Professor, wait! We can’t…”

_“_ Hold still,” Sycamore hissed.

She blinked in shock at his sudden harshness.

“Let me have my way with you,” he murmured, pressing her against the wall. He leaned close to Serena’s face slowly, hesitating slightly as if making sure he had permission. His lustful gaze was fixed on her eyes, then it flicked to admire her lips. While Serena was paralyzed in shock, he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was a gentle, passionate peck that lasted no longer than a few seconds, yet it sparked something inside her and filled her with a mix of emotions, some of them being confusion, anxiety, and desire. Her body felt weak and she let herself gently collapse into his arms.

“Professor…” she whispered.

He didn’t correct her on his name. Instead, he pulled her close and whispered, “Serena… je t’aime.”

She remembered with a pang of uncertainty that Sycamore was her friend and mentor, but she was letting him touch her and kiss her, which was morally wrong. Still, she felt the little flame of excitement growing inside her, urging her to let him continue.

He scooped her up bridal-style and carried her to the sitting area, then gently tossed her onto the largest couch, making her quietly yelp in surprise. He slid off his white lab coat and threw it to the side of the room.

“Serena, je t’aime,” he repeated, leaning over her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Serena stared back at him for a moment, nervous and unsure, but after seeing slight disappointment start to show on the professor’s face, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. “I think... I love you too, Professor,” she murmured, letting herself go.

Sycamore softly kissed her neck and collarbone as he started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and pulling up her bra to expose her chest. His lips migrated down from her shoulders to her breasts. He fondled them with his hands and let his tongue go where it pleased.

“Professor… Au-Augustine,” she mumbled. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy and her mind was going blank.

He then reached under her skirt and peeled down the black tights that she wore underneath. He pulled both them and her black lace panties down and off one leg.

Serena covered herself with her hands. “N-no! Professor, wait! That’s too embarrassing!”

Sycamore grabbed her wrists fiercely and held her arms above her head with one hand, making her squeak in protest. She blushed even more and her eyes became wet.

“I’m going to ravish you, Serena,” Sycamore said softly as he unbuckled his belt with his other hand.

She couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes as he pulled out his erection. How was all of it going to fit inside of her, she wondered with a jolt of fear.

He pulled her forward so his penis was inches from her face. “Put it in your mouth,” he told her. “You have to make it nice and wet so it won’t hurt as much when I put it in.”

She swallowed nervously. She had never done something like this before, so she was extremely anxious, but the serious look on the professor’s face told her to just do it and get it over with. She hesitantly stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, then slowly wrapped her lips around it. Her mouth was then forced open as he pushed inside. It hurt her jaw and her throat, but she tried her best to endure it and not to let her teeth sink into his flesh as he moved in and out of her mouth repeatedly.

Finally, Augustine pushed her back onto the couch and planted his hands on the insides of her knees to lift her legs.

“Hold still.” Augustine touched the tip of his member to the lips of her exposed vagina. “It’ll hurt a little, mon cher,” he warned.

Serena’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. The professor was going to make her his, and there was no going back now. She held her breath and winced as she felt the warm, stiff part of him become lined up with her entrance and slowly push its way inside. It seemed to tear her open, and she let out a cry of surprise as pain shot through her nether region.

“Shh... it’s alright, my dear,” he soothed, leaning into her and stroking her hair gently. “It won’t hurt for long.”

She heard the professor’s voice, but couldn’t see him because her eyes were squeezed shut as tears started to escape. She clutched the back of his shirt with her fingers and tried not to sob. She wasn’t sure exactly why she felt like crying.

Suddenly, the laboratory door swung open. “Professor?” a young man’s voice hollered.

_ Calem!  _ Serena’s stomach lurched and her eyes shot open in panic.

The professor looked up, attempting to seem casual. “Yes? What is it?”

Calem’s expression changed to relief when he saw the professor leaning over the couch, and he hurried over. “Have you seen—” he broke off and blushed heavily when he saw the scene. “—Serena…?!”

Serena covered her face with her hands, horrified.

“W-why are… what’s going on?” Calem stammered in disbelief. “Serena… Professor...?”

Sycamore cleared his throat and glanced at Serena, then smiled politely at Calem. “Would you like to join me?”

Calem hesitated and seemed to be assessing the situation. He was staring at Serena’s exposed body, and it was obvious that his pants had become tight in the crotch. 

“Um… yeah, sure,” he accepted the invitation shyly, tossing his bag aside and unzipping his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave feedback on my work!


End file.
